The Belgian Wolf
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: Milan Oomen is a soldier fighting for his country, always doing his duty and following orders. But when certain events come to light will he be able to overcome them? And what is the link between him and Victor Creed? Read to find out. Don't be afraid to leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, voilets are blue

I don't own Marvel, so please don't sue.

**AN: Welcome everyone, this story is a story I'm working on for NaNoWriMo so if there are some spelling errors please point them out to me. My native language isn't English, it's Dutch so please help me out if you see an error. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rain softly tapped on the window and the wind softly blew outside. The weather wasn't the best time of year, but it wasn't the worst either. Somewhere in a farm in Belgium is where this story actually begins. Screams could be heard from inside, a woman in labor screaming bloody murder at the pain it brought. Her husband was waiting impatiently in the next room. The man hadn't expected to ever become a father, he had always believed it quite simply wasn't possible. But god had proven him wrong and had granted him his wish. At least that's what the man had thought at the time.

The piercing wails of an infant echoed throughout the farm and the father was called inside. The man hesitantly shuffled into the room and peeked at the bed. His wife laid there, covered in blood and sweat. She was obviously exhausted from the birth. In her arms laid a small boy, barely one minute old. His still blue eyes peeked up at his father and one tiny hand reached out for his.

Sander Oomen wasn't a man of sentimentallity. But this night was the greatest of his life. And he couldn't wait to tell the world. Or at least the town.

Arianne Oomen on the other hand harboured a secret. One she had never told her husband. Nine months ago, at the end of WWI she had fallen in love with a Canadian soldier. Her Victor was strong, tall and handsome and it hadn't taken her much thought to lay with him in the hay of a neighbouring farm. That night she learned what passion was, passion at it's highest form. The type that could sweep you of your feet and make your head spin and your heart soar. But when she awoke the next morning, Victor had dissapeared without a trace.

Arianne had never found out why he left her so soon and a part of her didn't want to know either. She'd made a mistake, she commited adultury and she'd be punished when it was her time to face god and his almighty judgement.

Sander hadn't questioned her pregnancy, and she had never told him of her mistake. That the child she carried wasn't his, but Victor's. She kept her mouth shut about it all and had turned a blind eye to her mistake.

The baby cooed and Arianne and Sander focused back on the infant. The past didn't matter anymore. At least not to them in that moment. Right now the only important thing was there newborn son and all technicallities could be dammned for all they cared.

"What are we gonna name him?" Sander asked his wife softly as he gently stroked his sons cheek and smiled at the tiny little creature in front of him.

"Milan." Arianne replied as she softly stroked her sons hair and took another good look at him. "Milan Egbert Oomen."

Sander nodded and smiled before he kissed his wife on the top of her head. "Milan it is." He agreed before walking off to find the midwife and handling all the paperwork.

Arianne looked at her son and knew the kind of danger he would be in one day. But she hoped and prayed that he could overcome it all and become the strong, handsome man she knew he'd be one day.

Baby Milan just waved his little hands and looked around. The whole world seemed new and oh so big to the tiny human being. But in time the child would grow and learn that the world isn't as big as it seems.

Eight years later a young boy with Chestnut brown hair and Russet brown eyes is running over the fields, the small plants weren't really an obstacle for him as it was spring. The weather was becoming nicer with every day and the soft spring breeze told him that it wouldn't be long or summer would arrive as well. The boy smiled up at the sky and let himself fall back in the middle of all the plants. Some got squished by his body but most of them weren't harmed and stood proud in their soil.

From afar the young boy could hear his mother calling out to him. He sighed softly and sat up to look at the farm quite some distance away. His mother was standing in the doorway gesturing for him to go inside.

The young boy got up reluctantly and started running in the direction of the farm as fast as he could. His mother shook her head and got inside to open the door for him. The young boy skeeted to a halt in front of his mother and grinned up at her.

"What's wrong mama?" The child asked his mother with a big grin on his face.

"It's dinner time Milan, now come inside and wash up. You look dreadful and like a pig." His mother scolded him as she ushered him to the washing room.

Milan sighed and did as his mother told him. He washed his hands, face and feet before changing his clothes into more proper attire for dinner.

Milan walked into the large dining room and sat on his father's left hand side. His father was always seated at the head of the large table. Why they even had such a table confused Milan. They were always with just three people. There was no need for them to have this much space. But he would never tell his father that. That would mean disrespect and Milan had been taught to always respect his parents.

His mother walked in with an elborate decorated plate in her hands, Milan always thought of the plate as a baroque or medieval style artifact that shone like a thousand suns. It was made of pure silver and twinkled in the bright candle light. It was absolutely stunning and Milan knew that the dish under it's cover would be absolutely delicious. The smell of freshly grilled chicken reached his nose and Milan's mouth began wattering on it's own accord. His mother put the plate on the table and lifted the lid. The golden brown baked chicken was dressed with cranberry sauce and fresh potatoes. Bits of salad were used to dress it up a bit more and the smells emitting from it were pure heaven to him.

His father cut the chicken as it was custom for the man of the house to do so and Milan licked his lips in anticipation. The knife cut through the moist flesh as if it was butter and the tender tasteful strips were divided among the three of them. His mother loaded his plate with a fresh tomato and cucumber salad and some potatoes while his father gave him some chicken.

Milan dug in as if his life depended on it and happily munched on his food. Savoring every single bite that he took. He was in heaven or it certainly felt like he was.

After dinner his father accompanied Milan to the family den and sat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace. It was time for another of his father's great stories, as was custom in this family. His father told of the great war and of how Milan was born right at the end of it. He was a miracle, his father told him that every single night as much as he could.

"You know Milan, I always knew you were special. But even the most special person must learn what it means to be a human being. You should always respect others, no matter what their religion, skin color or nationality. We are all human Milan, and that's what defines us. We're all equal, man or woman. Don't listen to what others tell you but listen to my words instead. That way, I know you'll grow up to be a wonderful and strong human being. Live as you want but make sure you hurt none in the process. Be a good person Milan and the world will treat you well."

Milan never really thought about his father's words before. After all, his father had told them so many times that Milan had adopted it as his own philosophy. And for Milan, that was all he needed at the time.

His father ushered him to bed and as his father tucked him in, Milan's eyes closed and the world of dreams entered his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, voilets are blue

I don't own Marvel, so please don't sue.

**AN: I'd appreciate some reviews on this, even constructive critisism is welcomed. I'd like to improve my writing style and I'm currently more focused on improving the story then on finishing it. So if anyone wants to help me out, it's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

At the age of fifteen Milan was a strapping and strong young man. The ideals of his father had been drilled into him from a young age and Milan held strong to those ideals. The teenager was currently running over the fields of the farm, chasing a young man that was just a little smaller than him. Laughter sounded through the air as the boys ran faster and faster. Their joy never seemed to end.

Milan laughed and watched as his friend shot up in a nearby tree.

"You'll never catch me Milan!" The young man cried out as he climber higher and higher.

"We'll see about that, Sjef!" Milan called back as he started to climb into the tree. The two young teenagers jumped from branch to branch and performed a set of mind boggling acrobatics high up in the tree. They never seemed to realize the danger of doing so.

The branch under Milan started to crack and he froze in his place to watch his feet. Not a second later the branch gave way and Milan and the branch fell towards the ground. Milan landed on the ground with a hard and sickening crack and he cried out as a liquid pain raced through his left arm.

Sjef climbed down as soon as he could and ran towards his friend screaming his name over and over again. By the time he reached Milan it was already to late and Sjef froze in his tracks as he watched his friend in horror.

Milan frowned at his best friends reaction and it took him a moment to realize his arm had healed. But at a wrong angle. His left arm was obviously broken but the bones had realigned in a wrong way. His arm had a great dent in it and his hand now pointed towards his back! Milan panicked and looked up desperately for his friend to help him. And sjef, who was obviously shaken, couldn't leave his best friend like that. So the young man brought Milan to the farm and allerted his parents.

His mother and father came racing out of the house and fawned over their son for a minute before they took the long trip to the nearest hospital. Once there they had to wait another hour before a doctor came to asses Milan's condition. The doctor concluded that Milan's arm had healed rapidly but that the bones hadn't realigned themselves. The doctor named Milan a freak of nature but due to the oath he had taken once, he helped the young man nonetheless. Milan's arm was rebroken and reset before the arm healed again.

Milan screamed in pain and thrashed and kicked as two nurses held him down on the surgical table. Milan's parents begged the doctor not to hurt their son but the man wouldn't listen and never sedated his patient. He later explained that it wouldn't have worked anyway. Milan was barely recovered from his pain before his parents rushed him out of the hospital. The doctor had warned the authorities and they came looking for the strange young man that could heal his own injuries. Thankfully Milan's parents managed to evade them and brought their son back safely.

"You alright there son?" His father asked him once they were back in the safety of the farm. Milan merely nodded and wrapped his blanket closer around him. He was a freak and now the world would know it too.

At least that's how it seemed in Milan's eyes. Back in 1933 there wasn't exactly email or most of the media we know today. So while there were rumours, It wasn't wildly known.

Milan eventually just sighed and closed his eyes. Hoping that this incident would soon be forgotten.

By the time Milan was seventeen years old the town seemed so changed one wouldn't recognize it anymore. In Germany a man named Adolf Hitler had just rosen to power and for the town of Eupen an era of fear began. The Belgian town was directly along the border of Germany and no one could have foreseen the horrors of what was about to happen.

He walked along the mainstreet to the baker as he always did on Wednesday morning. He could hear commotion coming from the town square and his interest was peeked. Milan walked closer and came to a halt when he saw men in uniforms round up all the young men of the town. A soldier spotted him and dragged him forward as well. His best friend Sjef was among the young men as well and Milan huddled close to him. "What's going on?" He asked his friend but he never received an answer. Sjef seemed to be terrified and rooted in his place. A shot sounded through the square and all the young men were forced upon their knees as the officers yelled something in German. But why were the Germans even here? That didn't make any sense at least not to Milan.

They started pointing guns at the back of the young mens heads and Milan froze in place. Could his ability save him from this? What if it couldn't? And what would happen to the other young men? They didn't have an ability like his. Fearfully he looked around with tearful eyes, someone had to help them.

The Germans started calling out names and ordered these people to step forward. When no one did they shot on the young men, excecuted in the middle of the square. Panick arose from the crowds as the names were called out again. This time someone stepped forward and a young man was released in return.

The other young men looked at the people in the crowd in hope. Would someone save them as well? Milan could only hope as another young man was shot because someone didn't step forward. They reached Sjef and Milan's panick rose even higher. They couldn't shoot him, not his best friend. He looked towards the crowd in desperation and yelled at them to step forward, to help him. But no one did and a gunshot sounded through the air.

Milan watched in horror as Sjef fell onto the ground, a giant gaping hole was in the back of his head. He himself had been splattered with his best friends blood and when his own desperation rose to the highest levels imaginable he cried. It wasn't like there was something else he could do.

Another name was called and Milan closed his eyes in order to prepare for the worst. He could hear his parents scream in the distance. Undoubtly they had come looking for him when he stayed away for longer then usual. Milan heard someone scream; "I turn myself in." And he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. A man looked at him in pity as he was taken away by the Germans and Milan realised that this man had just saved his life.

Milan's parents ran forward and hugged their son to them. They realized that their son had been incredibly lucky to have survived at all.


End file.
